


Vajiya Ataeri presents: A Story about an Obsessive Fan of an Incest Family

by ritaskeet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Breeding, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Incest, Multi, Other, POV Third Person Omniscient, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Scat, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, Urination, audition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritaskeet/pseuds/ritaskeet
Summary: Isn't this universe boring, my darlings? Wouldn't you want to take a glimpse into a more exciting one? One where erotica isn't limited to adults? Or non-family members? Where a father and his daughters can rule a porn empire? Then allow me, Vajiya Ataeri, being beyond space and time, to show it to you.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, darlings.

What lead you here? Here, to Archive of Our Own? To an Original Work, even?! Did you come here to find something to cater to your needs? Or are you simply curious? Did you read the tags and react in disgust, only to be intrigued? Whatever lead you here, I wanna welcome you personally. This road isn't travelled much.

Oh, I should introduce myself, shouldn't I? I call myself **_Vajiya Ataeri_**. Don't worry about pronunciation, it's not as if you're going to discuss this encounter verbally with anyone, are you? I'm not from your realm, or any realm really. I'm an observer, fading in and out of dimensions. Being immortal can be quite boring, so I seek to find whatever can distract me from said boredom. An infinite number of dimensions sounds perfect for that, I know, but that infinite number includes dimensions with barely any difference between each other, on a scale like mine anyway.

However, I have found one thing that always amuses me. That is seeing the reactions of beings I allow to witness a dimension different from theirs. Humans can be so fascinating when they are confused. Or aroused.

So, that brings me to you. You were intrigued by the description, and now you're here. If you get too uncomfortable, I won't be cruel and force you to stay. Please sign the guestbook on your way out.

Let's get you up to speed.

The dimension you're about to witness is largely similar to yours. The main difference is that children are generally thought to be able to consent a lot earlier than in your dimension. As such, there are very few regulations regarding incest and pornography, even regarding younger children. Rape is still considered a severe crime, but there's no such thing as statutory rape, for instance. As you can imagine, this has resulted in a radical difference in the pornography industry.

Still here? Wonderful. Let me go and set up the viewing glass. Don't worry, I'll be here to explain things as we go along.

Let's see, where should we start? Our protagonist, or the family she desperately wants to join?


	2. Chapter 2

Let me introduce you to our protagonist.

Her name is not important. But for the record, it's Helena.

Helena is thirteen years old. She lives in a three room apartment with her single father in an inner city apartment building. Her skin is brown, her hair is almost black. Five foot five. B-cup. And she's not trying very hard to be sexy in public. Most women wear baggy shirts and sweatpants when they get home, but Helena wears that to school. When she's home... We'll get there.

An average day in Helena's life goes as follows. She wakes up, has some toast, bikes down the street to school, sleeps through the classes, bikes back, stopping by the convenience store on the way to pick up snacks (typically name brand tortilla snacks and citrus sodas), waters the plants, then locks herself in her room.

While she boots up her laptop, she goes through her own routine. First, she enters her bathroom, where she strips out of her daily attire. If she's feeling sweaty, she'll take a shower. If not, she'll sit down on the toilet. As she excretes waste, the computer automatically boots up a web browser. Helena has set her homepage to a specific website. A website belonging to The Avalon Family.

* * *

Let me introduce you to The Avalon Family.

In this dimension, Gregory Avalon and his three daughters, Sarah, Nelly and Marie are some of the biggest celebrities on the planet. And their family empire is built on incest pornography.

Gregory, known to his fans as simply "Daddy", got his start on Wall Street in his late teens, and quickly acquired enough wealth to feed a continent. However, he chose to invest his money more wisely, donating large amounts to politicians to sway him to his side. With Washington on his side, no one bothered to stop him from buying a large segment of the media, or from broadcasting whatever he pleased. And a certain segment of his broadcasts were made with one purpose. Making his girls stars, but not just any stars. Sex symbols. And he would be very involved in that rise to fame.

His girls started out in their early days simply modeling for the audience once a week late at night on one network, but as they grew more hungry for the spotlight and technology evolved, the family moved to the internet and social media. Today, their media presence is focused around their website, which links to various social media, video and livestreaming sites, where the girls were very active, with or without "Daddy".

The oldest girl, Sarah, is fourteen years old as we enter the story. Her main appeal is humiliation. She loves getting stripped and degraded in public. Whether that's by her father, sisters or complete strangers, she doesn't care. Of course, only family members get to fuck her, which to be fair isn't much of a problem. Her main timeslot is Mondays and Thursdays.

The middle girl, Nelly, is twelve years old. Her main appeal is scat. Shitting, being shat on, watersports... Most activities involving bodily functions are crossed with sexual thrills for her. Her fanbase isn't as large as her sisters, but it rivals them both in devotion. The exclusive videos she makes for her fans more than make up for the loss in traffic on her days. Her main timeslot is Tuesdays and Fridays.

The youngest girl, Marie, is ten years old. She doesn't have as specific an appeal as her older sisters, but what she does have is bravery. Her fans love her for her risk-taking. If she could get a hold of an object, it would likely go inside her on camera. If she's in a mood, and her sisters and Daddy aren't available, she doesn't hesitate to call for the family dog. Daddy got bestiality legalized for her ninth birthday. Her main timeslot if Wednesdays and Saturdays.

Sundays are family night. Daddy and all his girls have a long session of livestreamed sex together. Whatever strikes their fancy, they do. These events pull in the eyeballs from all over the world, and are what made The Avalon Family a brand to be recognized. Daddy prepares with lube from one of their many sponsors. Nelly tongue fucks Sarah's asshole before plugging it with a buttplug from the Avalon branded line of sex toys. Marie squats down on a can of a famous energy drink, making sure the label is to the camera as she bounces on it. The night ends as it always does, with Daddy firing his sixth or seventh cumshot over his girls' smiling faces.

If you miss a stream, you can always watch the many, many highlight videos on the website, or check if the girls are livestreaming from their phones. The family stayed busy, and made sure the world knew it.

* * *

Helena walks back to her bed without putting on any clothes. Instead, she drapes herself in her thick blanket, puts the laptop on the bedside table. She presses play on the first video. She didn't care who was the subject, she loved them all. Before the girl has even gotten her pants off, she is knuckle deep in her own pussy. She usually had an hour or so to spare before the stream started, and she wasn't going to waste a second.

Helena was obsessed with The Avalon Family. More so than most. She wasn't satisfied with just watching them everyday. She felt a belonging to them. She wanted to be with them, be them. Getting fucked by Daddy... It was hard for her not to cum on the spot. Being one of the Avalon girls... She could only dream. And dream she did. Hardly an hour of her life went by without a thought of Daddy's cock... Sarah's rock hard nipples... Marie getting pinned by Roger the retriever... Even Nelly's poop-covered asshole! Every part of their life, she wanted part of.

She tenses up as she feels her juices spray over the mattress. She has long ago given up on trying to hide the stains. This is her life, and it's all she needs. No, it wasn't all she needed. She needed to be with them. In the mansion, on the sunny west coast. And she knew how she was gonna do it.

Helena is making a plan. She is going to prove to Daddy that she belongs with them. She has saved her allowance for months. She is going to buy a camera, and _show_ that she belongs. 

* * *

So, now we have all our players introduced. Do you still want to witness this dimension? I wouldn't blame you if you turn around now. You humans can be quite... Sensitive. Not everyone can handle what **_Vajiya Ataeri_** offers. No pressure.

Still here? Good. Let's see... Where should our protagonist start to prove her worth to her desired father figure?


End file.
